


Don't Worry

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Crack, May Is Disappointed, Only For Comedy, Peter is an Idiot, Police, Running Away, Set During FFH, this is not a serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: MJ, Peter and Ned run from the cops. The reason is outrageously stupid.
Kudos: 14





	Don't Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this one. It was just a quick prompt that I got from a sibling and thought it might be a funny idea.

Well, she had found it. Michelle Jones had officially found the stupidest thing that Peter has ever done. What is it?, I hear you ask. Well…

*

Peter vaulted over the short fence that had been blocking their path, MJ and Ned close behind. “Great, just fucking great”, Michelle huffed, trying to catch up to her friend. 

They had slid into an alleyway behind some local bar, taking time to catch their breaths. “Good work, Parker”, MJ said, shooting Peter a look, sarcasm evident in her voice. Peter shrugged. “What?”, he asked with mocked confusion. Neither of his friends replied, Ned’s brow raised slightly to almost say ‘really?’ 

Peter sighed, defeated. “Look, I’m sorry”, he tried, desperate for forgiveness. MJ looked at him, a stern expression in her eyes, ready to strike. “Really”, Ned said, although both his friends knew he wasn’t buying it. Peter just nodded. 

“Look, forget about it. Let’s just go ho—“. Footsteps could be heard in the distance along with indistinct conversation. “Shit”, MJ cursed. 

“PETER I SWEAR IF WE GET ARRESTED I’M NEVER BUILDING ANOTHER LEGO SET WITH YOU AGAIN!”

The three took of again, running as fast as they could to reach Peter’s house. It’s fine, it’s fine. Nobody knew they were there. No one remembered their faces, right?

Not bothering with the elevator, the teens rushed up the stairs, nearly two steps at a time. As they unlocked the door and went inside they were greeted with a very concerned Aunt May. 

“Um…”, Peter drew out, searching for an excuse. May raised her brow in suspicion. “Peter?”, she asked, voice filled with concern. “What did you do this time?”

*

“So you mean to tell me that you tried to sneak into a house party by saying you knew Spider-Man?”, May said, going over what she’d just been told. Peter looked down embarrassed. “Yep”, Ned said, being too mad at his friend to care about ratting on him. “And then he refused to leave”, MJ spoke next, making Peter feel even guiltier. 

The only look that Peter could see on his Aunt’s face was disappointment. That only made him feel worse. She sighed. “I’m just glad all of you are safe”, she said. “Now you too go home. I don’t want angry phone calls from your parents”.

The two left saying their goodbyes. Now all that was left was to go to his room and die a little inside. ‘Let’s never use that excuse again’, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:)


End file.
